


Talking Therapy

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2019 [20]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag - Penance, Gen, Light Angst, dealing with the past, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Kate deals with the information Jimmy gave her about her dad.
Relationships: Kate Freelander & Will Zimmerman
Series: Fictober 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778986





	Talking Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> I should write Kate more often, she's lush. I have no idea where this one came from, but I like it, and I hope you all do too.
> 
> Prompt - You could talk about it, you know.

Kate hated sitting still, a constant need to move gnawing on her very soul. The hole in her shoulder, however, had stopped all thoughts of adventuring, benching her for the foreseeable future.

Which sucked. Big time.

And it wasn’t just because of not going on missions, or even missing training (and the burger she got after). She knew if she stopped, she’d have to think, and her thoughts recently were not prime Kate Freelander thoughts. Groaning, she tried distracting herself with a book in the library, curling up in a cozy nook away from her room.

_“Your dad was the target.”_

Shaking her head, forcing the voice back into a box, she tried again with her book.

_“He was trying to cut a deal with the DA.”_

Slamming the book closed, flinging it to her feet, she rubbed her eyes. Her dad was a good guy, wasn’t he? Picked a few locks, but who hadn’t? He wasn’t a- a-

“You could talk about it, you know?”

Looking up and seeing Will, her first instinct was to move. No one can get you when you’re a moving target. And no one can suggest talking about feelings and stuff if you aren’t there. But as he sat down next to her in the quiet nook, Kate did something unexpected.

“So, my dad died when I was eight…”


End file.
